Various litter box designs are available that include a pan and a detachable hood where the hood can be nested inside the pan when not in use, and in a use position, where the hood and pan form an enclosed area for use by a pet. However, in order to configure many of these litter boxes to the use position, tools are needed and/or additional components are required to securely fasten the members together, such as, for example, nuts, bolts, screws, rotating and/or pivotable latches, etc. In many instances, these additional components can become damaged or separated while the litter boxes are transported, stored, or after substantial use.
It its therefore desirable to provide a litter box having a latch with minimal pieces to securely fasten the litter box components together and without the use of tools.